Dance With the Wind
by Halloween265
Summary: *Being Revised* Sesshomaru had waited for her for centuries and has given up hope that she will come back. But who is this women with the crimson colored eyes?
1. Chapter 1

**Revised 5/17/12.**

**Note:** I may not be writing any new stories at the moment but I will be re-writing some of my stories. But it depends if I want to. The revised Chapter 2 will be posted most likely tomorrow or Saturday.

The music for the dance is Valentine Tango.

I don't own anything. Enjoy kiddies ;)

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in the late hours of the night much to his chagrin. The first thing his mind thought was that he had waited long enough. She was never coming back. He waited almost 5 centuries for her to emerge from the wind. Guess this is how it's going to be.

The little bugs flying in the air almost clinging to the bright sun that was the street light, the specks of dust in the air, the star blinking as it desperately holds on to its last seconds of life, he could see it all. How did he expect this to end? Fairy tales were proven worthless countless times and yet he still holds on to the hope that maybe, just maybe, she'll come back. Many years have passed and the deaths of his companions, leaving him alone by himself, can change a person.

He sighed and looked up at the starry night sky.

This is ridiculous, he thought to himself.

Nothing can change the past, he thought. Nothing. What has passed is history.

The annual Masquerade Ball was to be held that night and him being Sesshomaru Taisho, the richest company owner in Tokyo, was invited. He never liked the ball in the first place so why should he start now?

His limo had driven him from his mansion to the richest part in Tokyo. He walked casually towards the large building ignoring the paparazzi that swarmed the place. As he entered he noticed that the theme for the ball was different this year.

The walls were covered in white creamy paint, with vices and flowers lacing every inch of the wallpaper. Dark red satin drapes hung among the ceiling, certain parts pinned to the top, letting portions of it flowing down. Each roll of satin started from corners of the room and all met towards the center of the ceiling, where the chandelier was. The spotless marble floor was echoing off the heels that came in contact with it. Off to the side were tables made of mahogany which were covered with white fabric to keep food stains off the rich wood material.

Sesshomaru looked around the room, watching people dance getting drunk with joy as they please. Countless women wore red, black, and white dress while the men dressed in either white or black tuxedos. The sound of music filled their ears as though it was hypnotizing them to keep dancing. The sizzling of food being cooked in the back kitchen could be heard.

Looking through the masks of some people, Seshomaru had noticed a few demons that he had known some centuries ago, mildly suprised that they were still alive. As Sesshomaru was looking among the crowd the sudden pause in steps and breaths had caught his attention and looked in the direction of where many people were staring.

A young woman, perhaps in her early twenties, made an entrance while standing in the corner of the room. She wore a white dress that flowed down her body ending just inches above her knees. Every inch of the dress hugged her body perfectly, showing off her lovely curves and the flatness of her stomach. It was a one shoulder dress that was bedazzled with jewels and at the top where it met her shoulder was a red rose that stood out from the white color of her dress. Her mask was black with red exotic designs with white diamonds encircling the designs.

As beautiful and stunning as she was, Sesshomaru was looking at her eyes. They were very familiar with a particular witch he remembered. Though they weren't the same shade as hers, it was indeed an uncommon color for a human. Was it really her?

He watched her as she looked around the room.

Maybe she too is looking for someone, he thought. He continued to watch and she scanned the room many, many times before she finally met eye-to-eye contact with him.

He lost focus of the real world and everything suddenly didn't care. His company could go down in shreds and he wouldn't give a damn. Golden colored eyes met with crimson.

Before he knew it he was walking towards her, as she did the same. His heartbeat had steadily rose with each step that brought him closer to her and he hated himself for feeling this way. The adoring glances that women had passed his way were now glowing with fury and anger at the one lady in white.

Now they stood a foot away from each other, both carefully observing the other and smelling the scent their aura brought. The lingering smell of lilies and jasmine had combined with his, sending his body into overdrive with impatience and uncertainty.

While watching her face Sesshomaru lifted his left hand, signaling for her to take it. She looked at his hand and followed suit, silently accepting the invitation. The slight tingle that shuddered through him once their hands came in contact was indescribable. The warmth of her hand touching his soothed him to no end, though he would never admit it. He then raised his other hand to her waist as she placed her left on his shoulder.

The first step was taken when the music changed.

This will be very interesting, he thought, Let's see if she could keep up with me.

He started out by stepping gently to the right and then to the left with a slight twist of his waist. She copied his movements but with a slight roll of her hips, causing Sesshomaru to lift an eyebrow. She sent him a smirk. Let the fun begin.

He stayed still as she lifted her right leg and let it cirlce around his hip before bringing it back. Not once had she broken eye contact and he took notice of this. She was searching for something as was he.

He let go of her waist and raised his left arm slightly above his head, her hand of course did the same as they had not let go. Their left hands still slightly touching as they circled each other slowly, each step was exactly the same.

The music was just barely starting and was played in a gentle tune.

It was when the sound of the guitar had stared did they reconnect their hands, lining up with the other as they had before. Sesshomaru looked to the side and saw that they had an audience but focused back on the woman in front of him. He noticed that she too looked around them and he growled, bringing his right hand to her back and pulled her closer to him, breaking her contact with the audience. They stood there for a second, chest to chest.

He ever so fainlty smirked as he brought her in even closer before twirling her outwards away from him, still keeping their hands together. The bottom of her dress spun around like the wind, moving without a sound and very gracefully.

She spun towards him, resting her back against his chest as she laced her fingers with his. Sesshomaru took a few steps backwards guiding her carefully to make sure she didn't falter before taking those steps forward again. He spun her around and slid his left leg back a small distance while at the same time she moved her right leg forward, filling in the gap. She turned to the side, lifting her left leg around his waist again and leaned against him. He wrapped his arm around her waist to prevent her from falling. As he did that she lifted her other leg in the air with grace before letting it connect with the floor again.

The room had gone quiet with the spotlight having only room for the two of them. The beauty of their moves were indescribable. One would simply say that they were letting their bodies do the work.

The brightness of the spotlight had brought out her skin as though she were made of diamonds. It wasn't too pale and it made her even more perfect. Her hair that was previously in a bun, had come loose and framed her face. She was the image of a goddess.

Together they repeated move after move and step after step. Each second that passed made them dance quicker and faster, neither of them losing their finesse.

The song was coming to a close and Sesshomaru decided to make the end worthwhile. He brought both hands to her waist and gently lifted her into the air. He looked up at her as a smile formed on her face as though she were flying. He brought her down slowly just as the song had ended.

At this point the audience had started to clap in awe and joy, but the pair paid no mind. Soon another song had started and the audience went back to their business, leaving the two in peace.

Sesshomaru continued to gaze at her and saw that she smirked once again.

"Some dance huh?" She teased, breaking the silence between them. It wasn't a bad silence, but it was too quiet for her own good.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything and took off his mask that had covered his face. She did as well, but reluctantly.

"Kagura..." He forced her name out, the sound very peculiar on his tongue.

"Indeed it is." She smiled.

"How much do you remember?" He asked softly...too softly if you ask.

Kagura paused for a long moment. "Everything. I haven't been alive that long. Just a few weeks ago I emerged from the wind and have been walking around since. I was lost and very confused for the first few days."

For a moment Sesshomaru felt pity for Kagura. How could one adjust to a world that they no longer took part in? One they didn't belong in anymore?

She opened her mouth to speak again when he brought a hand to her back and led her to the dining tables that were on the other side of the ballroom. He took out a chair for her and waited til she was sitting comfortably in it before moving to his own seat.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I don't know why I changed back. It was like being born again. The rush of emotions and excitement at the chance of a new life. A new chance. I tried looking for anyone I knew. Many of them I found out were dead. Then I searched..." Kagura stopped there wondering if she should keep going. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru staring intently at her and nodded his head for her to go on.

"I searched for you." She said shakily. "I never lost that hope because I knew you were tough." She smiled again.

Sesshomaru almost caught himself doing the same thing but this time allowed a small smile instead. He rose up from the chair and extended his hand to her, another invitation to dance. Kagura gladly accepted it and together they danced to softer music this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** I am terribly sorry! I know i said that i would update saturday but my laptop shut down again. so hopefully i will be getting a new one. Anyway, lemon alert! Don't say i didn't warn ya! Enjoy.

I only own the plot! D:

* * *

It was close to midnight and the dance had calmed. Instead of dancing like they were earlier, everyone sat in the dining area. Food of all kinds; salmon, steak, salads, and fruit were served on the tables.

He didn't eat anything though. He just watched her sip her champagne. Oh how he wanted to taste those red lips of hers.

She noticed him staring at her, "Yo, Sesshomaru, I know I've been gone and all that but seriously, stop staring at me. It's annoying."

"Do you want me to look somewhere else?" he asked. The question alone caught her off guard.

'No.'

"Yes," she said.

"Very well." And he looked somewhere else.

A man spoke into the microphone and announced his speech congratulating everybody for the amount of money they raised. Soon after a slow song came on. Sesshomaru stood up and reached his hand out towards her. She looked at it in confusion before looking at him.

"Take my hand," he said. She smirked and took his hand gently and they went out to the dance floor with the other couples.

She rested her head on his chest, "Sesshomaru…" she whispered, smelling his scent.

"What is it?" he asked. She giggled faintly but did not move.

"I-never mind." She shook her head. He looked down at her.

"Tell me."

She lifted her head a little bit but didn't look at him, "Over the past years, when I gave up, I tried so hard to forget about everything."

"Kagura, don't." he growled.

"I just felt so alone. Even though with my spunky attitude, I never felt like I needed someone with me." She felt tears coming.

He didn't say anything, and she let out a deep breath. It stayed silent for minutes.

"You won't feel like that anymore," he said in his usual tone.

She looked up at him in confusion, "Why?"

She realized what his answer was when he placed his hand on her back, bringing her even closer to him.

"You have me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No words were exchanged once they arrived at his place. Together they walked hand in hand. Kagura looked around.

'Huh, he's still the powerful bastard I once knew.' She thought.

"Wind witch," he started, catching her attention. But he never did finish what he started. In a flash he was right in front of her.

His scent was intoxicating her, it was getting her high. Not needing to be told, she stood up on her toes and brushed her lips over his in a feather like touch. Not quite satisfied with just this, Sesshomaru brought his hand up to her neck, bringing her lips more firm to his.

Smirking at the reaction, she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck. He untied her bun letting it fall down her back, waving like silk.

She had never thought a moment like this could happen. Yeah she had her own fantasies about him but always knew he doesn't feel the same for her. Now she was proved wrong. She gently moaned when he started to nibble on her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She agreed and opened her mouth slightly. Taking advantage of this, he darted his tongue in her mouth, savoring every taste. He hoped it wouldn't go far, at least not until they spent more time together and her moans definitely weren't helping.

As he kissed her with all of his passion, Kagura entangled her hands in his hair, receiving a growl of acceptance.

"Sessh," she moaned, "I don't think we should do this no-." But he didn't let her finish. Her scent, her taste, and her moans had already awakened his demon and he wasn't going to let her back out now.

Instead, he lifted her by her hips. She got the message and wrapped them around his waist while he kissed her again. She got so caught up in their make out session that she didn't notice that they were already in his room.

'Damn he's good.' And she resumed their kiss once again. Kagura never let a guy touch her like this before, not until now. And she loved every minute of it.

All while continuing the kiss, he slid his hand down to the hem of her dress. Gathering the edge of the dress with his hand, he gently started to pull it up her legs.

Sesshomaru then moved from kissing her lips down to her neck and placed a sharp kiss upon it earning a loud moan from Kagura. Smirking, he knew just the thing that would really drive her insane. He leaned down and grazed his fangs along her skin, making Kagura gasp in pleasure and surprise.

His hand traced from her thighs to her stomach to the edge of her bra. The coldness from his hand made her shiver in pleasure when he slid his hand back down to her stomach.

He looked down at her once again and she saw the anticipation and lust in his eyes. She smiled whole-heartedly and sat up to kiss him while slowly taking off his shirt. Once it was gone she realized how buff and muscular he was. She had to stop herself from drooling all over him but the thought was interrupted when he placed his hand on her knee, bringing it down to the inside of her thigh. She noticed that his hand was getting dangerously close to where no one has ever touched her before.

'Oh shit,' she thought, not really ready for that just yet. But thankfully, he grabbed the bottom of her dress and this time pulled it over her head.

"I thought you liked the dress," she pouted.

Smirking, he brought his lips to her collarbone, sucking gently.

"Oh Sesshomaru…" She arched her body against him, hoping to be closer to him and his touches. He started to kiss his way down her body, moving his miraculous lips to her stomach to her thigh. She shivered when he reached the hem of her black underwear which matched her bra. He sat on his knees and gently grabbed the sides of her underwear, pulling it up her legs and off her feet.

Feeling more aroused then ever, Kagura gripped the bed sheets, getting ready for what was to come soon.

He kissed her ankle and very slowly made his down to her womanhood, getting Kagura excited and scared.

Kagura's mind started to wander off at that moment. Thinking of how things would have been if she survived long ago.

All of a sudden, Kagura started to gasp as though she had been running for years, maybe even centuries, when he reached the one place he ached to be.

Gripping the sheets even harder, she swore she heard the sheet rip from her grasp. Because this was the first time this had ever happened to her, she slightly moved from the sudden pleasure. Noticing this, he grabbed both of her thighs and held her securely in her place as he continued.

Stuck in place as she was, Kagura tried her best to stop moving and moaning so loud. So she tried to keep in her screams but failed miserably. After he finished his merciless assault on her hidden jewel, Sesshomaru lifted his head to see Kagura panting with her eyelids closed. Smirking, he wanted to take her by surprise again. This time he gently delved two fingers into her, making her gasp loud.

When he slid his fingers into her, he noticed how tight she really was. He moved in and out of her while he lowered his mouth onto her again.

'I feel…like…I-I'm about to explode!' she tried to think straight but couldn't when he added another finger in. Then she lost it.

She started to buck her hips against her will trying to keep up with his fingers. The pressure inside her was rising and Kagura felt like it could release at any moment.

Finally, she screamed out his name while her climax fell down on her. Sesshomaru lapped up all of her juices, savoring them. He then lifted himself on his elbows and began to hover over her.

Her eyes were closed and she was trying desperately to catch her breath. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, revealing her breasts to him. She opened her eyes and looked at him almost hungrily but he stopped her.

"This night will just be about you. We have all the time in the world." He reassured her. She pouted but got over it when he ran his thumb over the little bud. He took her nipple in between his fingers and gently squeezed.

"Sesshomaru!" she yelled breathlessly. She was in too much of a daze to realize that he had already gotten rid of his pants and boxers.

Knowing what was to come next, Kagura's legs started to shake.

"Sesshomaru, make me yours forever."

Heeding to her wishes, Sesshomaru settled himself in between her legs. He positioned himself at her entrance and entered slowly. He wasn't completely in before he forcefully sheathed himself inside of her.

"Ah! Sesshomaru!" Kagura cried out in pain. The pain was excruciating because of his size.

He stayed in that position for a few minutes. Only then he realized she was ready when she started to complain.

"Damnit Sesshomaru! I need you now!" she growled.

"Patience witch," he said with amusement. He started to move his hips slowly. Of course he did this on purpose hoping to see what her reaction was. Not liking his slow as hell speed, she wrapped her legs around his waist making him go deep into her.

Deciding that too much time had been wasted, he decided to move forcefully into her. The pain was still there but it soon disappeared and all that was left was pure ecstasy. Her body began to shift upward causing him to hit a spot deep within her. The action alone made her cry out and continuously gasp for air. All of it had become too much for her and she began to shift again but this time Sesshomaru didn't let her. Now that he had the control over her, he grabbed her hips and pulled her back into him hitting the spot perfectly every time.

Echoes and pants could be heard throughout the mansion and thankfully, no one was around.

Minutes passed as he continued to ram into her and she came to a second climax. Not giving her anytime, he carefully flipped her on her stomach and entered her again.

"Oh my god!" she gasped as she felt him moving once again. Relying on her instincts this time, she found the strength to lift herself up. When she did, an arm snaked around her waist and she was pulled to Sesshomaru's chest. He mercilessly thrust into her, listening to her screams and loud moans.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" She moaned. He let her back down carefully and covered her back with his chest. His hand started to massage her breast while his other traveled to her womanhood once again. Soon the feeling came back and she felt like she couldn't handle it anymore let alone breath. She gently grabbed his hand that was rubbing her womanhood and tried to pull it to her breast but he didn't let her. His hand stayed where it was and she let it be.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kagura and Sesshomaru had reached their peak. Her vision started to blur and his eyes started to change color.

Not being able to hold back now, he bit hard into her shoulder. Kagura cried out at the sudden pain and felt his arms wrap around her possessively. He bit down harder while he shot his seed inside of her, drawing out blood.

A minute passed and he finally withdrew his fangs and his length. Having a hard time catching her breath, Kagura fell forward into the pillow, not being able to support herself anymore. Just as she was about to fall into a deep slumber, she was on her back once again and saw the face of Sesshomaru.

"I'm afraid we're not done yet Kagura," he smirked. She gave him a look of pure shock.

'How could he still have so much stamina?' she thought in bewilderment. He lifted her leg over his shoulder and they started their fun over again. After all, they did have to make up for the past 500 years. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

Tell me whatcha guys think! I'm out! ;) I know it was a little OOC but come on! It's hard to keep them in character most of the time! haha

-halloween265


End file.
